Lista de designs das Princesas Disney
Veja também: Lista de Style Guides da Disney Princesa. Conheça todos os designs já usados pelas princesas durante os anos na franquia Disney Princesa. 2000/Presente: Design Original Com o surgimento da franquia em 2000, as princesas eram apresentadas em seus designs originais, sem nenhuma mudança em suas aparências, vestidos e acessórios. Em 2004 as princesas ganharam suas primeira tiaras. Essa é a versão que mais foi e ainda é utilizada (sendo menos atualmente, devido ao redesign, mas ainda sim continua sendo), já que é o visual em que as princesas aparecem nos filmes e são mais conhecidas. Também é uma versão que recebeu diversas "extras", como por exemplo versões de bailarinas, inverno, Halloween, Natal, etc. Ariel, Jasmine, Mulan e Tiana são as princesas que apresentam mais de um visual. A primeira é vista como sereia, ou em sua forma humana, usando seu clássico vestido rosa, ou raramente seu vestido de casamento; A segunda é vista na maioria das vezes com seu tradicional vestido verde água, mas raramente também é vista de vestimentas roxas; A terceira é apresentada na maioria das vezes com suas roupas de camponesa, e também com suas vestimentas da casamenteira; E por fim, a última pode ser vista tanto em seu vestido azul ou em seu clássico vestido verde. Todas as princesas oficiais possuem seu design original na franquia, até mesmo as mais atuais Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida, que apesar de terem sido introduzidas à franquia já sendo usados novos designs, algumas vezes elas também são apresentadas em designs originais. BrancaOriginal.jpg CindOriginal.jpg AuroraOriginal.jpg ArielOriginal.jpg BelaOriginal.jpg JasOriginal.jpg PocaOriginal.jpg MulanOriginal.jpg TianaOriginal.jpg RapunzelOriginal.jpeg MeridaOriginal.jpg 2005: Primeira versão da "Inch Blossoms" thumb|leftEm 2005 a Disney lançou a "Inch Blossoms", onde Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela e Jasmine ganharam aspectos florais em seus vestidos. Essa versão foi muito usada nas mercadorias da Disney Princesa no Japão. A primeira versão foi inspirada na primavera, com cores claras e muitas flores. Todos os vestidos ganharam características de flores e folhas. Algumas princesas ainda tiveram seus penteados modificados, como Cinderela, que ganhou dois fios soltos na frente de seu cabelo. Ariel recebeu pela primeira vez um vestido totalmente novo (não usado em seu filme, embora seja vagamente basedo em seu vestido rosa coral), que lembra sua forma de sereia. A parte de cima é lilás (como seu sutiã de conchas) e a saia é verde (como sua cauda). Jasmine foi apresentada em suas vestimentas roxas. SnowSpring.jpg CinderellaSpring.jpg AuroraSpring.jpg ArielSpring.jpg BelleSpring.jpg JasmineSpring.jpg 2005: Primeira versão da "Enchanted Tales" thumb|leftCom o lançamento da série Enchanted Tales, as princesas ganharam um novo design especial na franquia. A primeira versão foi provisória e muito pouco usada, sendo considerada rara, já que são poucas as imagens divulgadas. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela e Jasmine tiveram seus vestidos modificados para cores puxadas para o dourado, tornando-os mais claros, assim como os acessórios. Algumas das princesas receberam texturas leves em seus vestidos, e todas usavam tiaras douradas, com exceção de Cinderela, que usava uma prateada. Como de costume, Ariel recebeu duas versões: uma em sua forma de sereia, e outra em sua forma humana. Jasmine foi apresentada em suas vestimentas roxas, que se tornaram lilás devido ao estilo usado. 91RRO2ecs2S._SL1500_.jpg 81FfwV358JS._SL1500_.jpg 81EWTomzzVS._SL1500_.jpg 2006: Segunda versão da "Inch Blossoms" thumb|leftEm 2006 a Disney resolveu inovar e relançou a linha "Inch Blossoms", mas dessa vez diferente. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel e Bela continuaram com os aspectos florais da primeira versão, porém com características de Outono. As princesas foram apresentadas em traços de desenho diferentes, sem detalhes de rostos, etc. As cores usadas eram mais escuras. Por motivo desconhecido, Jasmine foi excluída da segunda versão. Ela ganhou uma linha de bonecas de porcelana pela Brass Key. SnowInch.jpg CinderellaInch.jpg AuroraInch.jpg ArielInch.jpg BelleInch.jpg 2006/2007: Segunda versão da "Enchanted Tales" thumb|leftA segunda versão da linha especial para a série Enchanted Tales foi lançada em 2006 e durou até 2007. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela e Jasmine tiveram seus vestidos e acessórios mudados drasticamente pela primeira vez. Todas as suas roupas e acessórios tiveram suas cores modificadas para dourado, ganhando ainda diversos detalhes como pedras e jóias. Todas mantiveram suas tiaras douradas, inclusive Cinderela (que na primeira versão teve sua tiara prateada). Assim como na primeira versão, Jasmine usava sua vestimenta roxa (porém modificados para dourado); e como de costume, Ariel teve duas formas: sereia e humana. 2009217153655136_2.jpg 2228234_111539062000_2.jpg 2228234_111705380000_2.jpg 2228234_105429759000_1.jpg 200921884449204_2.jpg 2228234_105429759000_2.jpg 2008/2009: Jewels & Glitter thumb|leftNesta linha, as princesas ganharam vários detalhes diferentes em seus vestidos, que incluíam, capas, babados, e muitas jóias e pedras. Além disso, todas elas usavam tiaras douradas. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine e Mulan fizeram parte desta linha (embora Pocahontas apareça ocasionalmente com seu vestido do segundo filme). Aurora, Ariel e Bela eram representadas por pedras cor-de-rosa, em tons diferentes. Branca de Neve era representada por pedras vermelhas, Cinderela por pedras azuis, Jasmine por pedras violetas e Mulan por pedras verdes. Ariel apareceu tanto em sua versão sereia como em sua versão humana. Apenas Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora e Jasmine receberam capas. Ainda foi apresentada uma versão de inverno deste design, onde todas as princesas ganharam capas e acessórios para o frio, como plumas. SnowJewel.jpg CinderellaJewel.jpg AuroraJewel.jpg ArielJewel.jpg BelleJewel.jpg JasmineJewel.jpg MulanJewel.jpg 2010: Primeira versão da "Princess Glitter" thumb|leftA primeira versão era repleta de brilhos exagerados, onde as princesas ganharam glitter em suas roupas e acessórios originais, e em suas cabeças foram adicionadas tiaras. Apenas Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela e Jasmine fizeram parte desta linha. Foram usadas imagens promocionais já existentes, apenas modificadas. Geralmente era usado como fundo um cenário de uma varanda de castelo com o céu noturno repleto de fogos de artifício. 1060582_235106048_2.jpg 1060582_233921047_2.jpg 1060582_122224079_2.jpg 1060582_233004073_20.jpg 1060582_120707084_2.jpg 1060582_122652006_2.jpg 2010: Deluxe Gown para a "Disney Princess Encyclopedia" thumb|leftEm 2010 foi criado um novo design especial para o livro "Disney Princess Encyclopedia", onde todas as princesas usavam versões alteradas de seus clássicos vestidos. Todas as vestimentas ficaram mais volumosas, com muito brilho e detalhes. Pela primeira vez todas as princesas coroadas até o momento receberam uma nova versão juntas. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas, Tiana e Rapunzel fizeram parte da linha. Além disso, também pela primeira vez Pocahontas teve uma nova versão de seu vestido de baile do segundo filme, recebendo também um novo penteado e uma tiara. Jasmine usava suas vestimentas roxas. Mérida não aparece na linha por não existir até então. SnowDeluxe.jpg CinderellaDeluxe.jpg AuroraDeluxe.jpg ArielDeluxe.jpg BelleDeluxe.jpg JasmineDeluxe.jpg PocahontasDeluxe.jpg MulanDeluxe.jpg TianaDeluxe.jpg RapunzelDeluxe.jpg 2011: Segunda versão da "Princess Glitter" thumb|leftNa segunda versão os glitters exagerados foram retirados dando espaço a pequenos e sutis brilhos em algumas partes dos vestidos e acessórios. As imagens foram clareadas, ficando de maneira mais delicada. As tiaras da primeira versão permaneceram, mas dessa vez em uma versão prateada, assim como todos os acessórios (brincos, colares) que também foram alterados (com exceção de Jasmine, que manteve seus acessórios e tiara dourados; e Tiana). Ariel, como de costume, teve duas versões: uma em sua forma de sereia, e outra em sua forma humana. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel fizeram parte da linha. Uma versão alternativa das imagens também foi muito usada, sem os brilhos e as tiaras, deixando as imagens originais apenas clareadas. 3281841 124026529617 2.jpg 3281841 1204026385843 2.jpg 2013-02-22-at-4.31.09-PM.png Princess-Ariel-disney-princess-31869871-1550-1944.jpg Belle_Tiara.png Jasmine Sparkling.png MS.png Screen-Shot-2013-02-22-at-4.31.57-PM.png Rapunzel Sparkling.jpeg 2011/2012: Metallic Disney Princess Em 2011 a Disney também lançou a versão Metallic Disney Princess, onde as princesas ganharam aspectos metálicos em suas imagens. Além disso, também foram adicionados em seus looks tradicionais algumas texturas e pedrarias. As jóias e tiaras de todas as princesas foram alteradas para prateado. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Jasmine, Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel fizeram parte da linha. Apesar de Jasmine e Mulan serem quase nunca incluídas nos produtos com a versão; devido a este fato, suas imagens são raras. A única princesa a ter mais de uma versão é Tiana, que é vista em seu vestido verde de casamento ou em seu vestido azul. MetallicSnow.jpg MetallicCinderella.jpg MetallicAurora.jpg MetallicAriel.jpg MetallicBelle.jpg JasmineMetallic.png Disney-Princess-disney-princess-31173993-729-547.png MetallicTiana.jpg MetallicRapunzel.jpg 2012: Terceira versão da "Princess Glitter" thumb|leftA terceira versão foi provisória até que as princesas tivessem seus redesigns, com exceção de Cinderela, que já possuia seu novo design (apesar disso, também foi usada uma versão em seu design original, apenas com os brilhos adicionados). Na versão, foram adicionados glitters por todo os vestidos e acessórios originais, e algumas das princesas tiveram as mangas de seus vestidos transparentes. Apesar disso, não ocorreu muita mudança. Branca de Neve, Cinderela, Aurora, Ariel, Bela, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana e Rapunzel fizeram parte da linha. Jasmine foi a única princesa coroada até o momento que não fez parte da versão, por ela ser provisória. As imagens de Pocahontas e Mulan eram usadas apenas nos produtos oficiais da Disney Store. SnowW.jpg Cinderella-new-look-disney-princess-32860873-896-1166.jpg Aurora by SilentMermaid21.jpg 1240_ariel_sparkle_40_2101_detail.jpg 1242_belle_sparkle_40_1866_detail.jpg PocaSparkle.jpg MulanSparkle.jpg Tia.jpg Rap.jpg 2013/2014: Redesign thumb|leftDepois de uma fase de teste com uma versão provisória do redesign, em 2013 foi lançado o tão polêmico e comentado redesign definitivo das princesas, onde todas ganharam novos penteados e seus vestidos e alguns acessórios foram modificados. Foram adicionados diversos brilhos e texturas à seus vestidos, os deixando mais 'modernos'. Seus penteados também foram modificados, para seguir um estilo mais contemporâneo. Da primeira versão para a segunda houveram algumas mudanças, como por exemplo o cabelo de Branca de Neve e o vestido de Aurora. Vale lembrar que na primeira versão Pocahontas e Mulan usavam seus vestidos tradicionais apenas com a adição de glitter. Essa foi a primeira linha em que todas as princesas fazem parte, de Branca de Neve à mais atual Mérida. Tiana, Rapunzel e Mérida foram as únicas a não terem modificações em seus visuais (embora Rapunzel e Mérida tenham ganhado versões em 2D, que as tornaram diferente do que vemos nos filmes), apenas adições de glitters e texturas às suas roupas, devido ao fato delas serem mais recentes. Ariel e Mulan são as duas princesas a terem mais de uma versão. A primeira tendo três (uma em forma de sereia; outra com seu vestido rosa; e a outra com o mesmo vestido modificado para verde com detalhes roxos fazendo referência a sua forma de sereia) e a segunda tendo duas (uma versão modificada de seu vestido de camponesa e a mesma roupa porém em tons de dourado e vermelho). A linha também possui uma versão das princesas com tiaras; outra sem os brilhos e texturas nos vestidos; e ainda uma com roupas de inverno. SnowRedesign.jpg CinderellaRedesign.jpg AuroraRedesign.jpg ArielRedesign.jpg BelleRedesign.jpg JasmineRedesign.jpg PocahontasRedesign.jpg MulanRedesign.jpg TianaRedesign.jpg RapunzelRedesign.jpg MeridaRedesign.jpg 2015: Novo redesign (The Greatest Fairy Tales of all Times) thumb|leftEm 2014, foi apresentado um novo redesign, baseado no anterior. As roupas continuaram as mesmas do redesign anterior, a diferença é que desta vez foi usado um estilo "pop art" nas imagens, fazendo com que as princesas perdessem alguns detalhes do rosto e roupas. Todas as princesas coroadas até o momento fazem parte da versão. Provavelmente, devido as críticas dos fãs, as princesas agora fazem alusão as suas versões cinematográficas. O glitter de seus vestidos foi diminuído, para dar mais destaque às suas roupas. Alguns rostos estão mais próximos do que vemos nos filmes, como o de Branca de Neve e Mulan. Ariel como de costume, ganhou três versões: sereia, vestido rosa e vestido verde; Jasmine usa pela primeira vez seus sapatos dourados originais do filme; Pocahontas foi a única personagem a realmente ganhar uma nova versão de seu vestido do redesign, lembrando seu visual original; Tiana aparece em duas versões: com o vestido verde de seu casamento e seu vestido azul do baile; Mérida está em sua versão definitiva, em vez da versão "deluxe". Apesar de terem sido apresentados em 2014, esses designs serão utilizados oficialmente durante o verão de 2015 em uma campanha chamda "The Greatest Fairy Tales of all Times", com um novo logotipo para a franquia, e ainda um novo style guide. Snow2015.png Cinderella2015.png Aurora2015.png Ariel2015.png Arielnew.jpg Belle2015.png Jasmine2015.png Pocahontas_2015_Redesign.png Mulan2015.jpg Tiana2015.png Rapunzel2015.png Merida2015.jpg Categoria:Disney Princesa Categoria:Listas